


Addicts

by jell_0_shot



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Angst, Break Up, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 03:48:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5401937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jell_0_shot/pseuds/jell_0_shot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben and Leslie are addicts for each other; even when they are apart, they can't help but get one last fix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Addicts

Ben Wyatt was an addict and Leslie Knope was his vice. 

The facts were all clear; he was her boss, and the scandal would hurt her campaign too much. He understood, he just needed to breathe in her smoke one last time.

“Oh Ben, you really shouldn’t be here.” 

He nodded because he knew he shouldn’t be, but he also knew that she wanted him to be. He walked in without invitation and their shoulders brushed, bruising him. It bruised her, too.

Her silhouette stayed in the doorway, counting, trying to find her peace in this mess. She walked to him, letting the silence keep them a few paces apart. If neither of them spoke, maybe it would be okay that this moment quietly existed.

He was tracing her outline with his eyes. She let him; she followed his eyes and waited for him to colour her in. 

And he did. His lips found hers in a crash and then she was every hue of red. It was sudden and all-consuming and frantic, he tasted of need. Leslie knew this kiss. And they both knew this one was some kind of goodbye. 

She was in the roots of him, branching around his bones, soaking through his skin. He was electric, sparking with her touch and so close to bursting into flames. His fingertips ran along the hem of her top, circled her lowest button. He twisted it until it was undone, flinching as if the release scalded him. 

Don’t let it get that far, he reminded himself, it’ll only hurt even more.

Leslie’s cheeks were wet but her eyes were not. His hands were on her back and her hands were on his face, and she realised he was the one crying. They broke apart - for air or to save themselves - and Ben put a step between them. He was breathing, panting, staring at her carpeted floor. 

“Tell me to stay.” His voice didn’t wobble despite his tears.

The words were inside of her; swinging in her throat, sitting on her teeth, but she couldn’t get them to escape. She was screaming, she was silent. She needed him to stay and she needed him to go. Her mind was a contradiction and it hurt. 

He bobbed his head, understanding. Every step he took away from Leslie shattered her a little more, until she was nothing but broken glass on the floor, gasping. 

Leslie was an addict, too, and her fix was walking out the door.


End file.
